


The Mirror OF Erised - What Dumbledore Saw

by Vicktor_Horror



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/Vicktor_Horror
Summary: What did Dumbledore see when he looked into the mirror or Erised? Certainly NOT something he could tell young Harry....
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Mirror OF Erised - What Dumbledore Saw

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this posted on Facebook and Decided to write this piece! This needed to exist.  
> In this story, Grindelwald is Trans. Suck on THAT, TERF!

Dumbledore had an idea of what he would see when he looked into the mirror of Erised. Well, an idea was really an oversimplification. He knew exactly what he would see, of course. He had snuck over to the mirror to see it many times before. Grindelwald. In all his glory. Exactly how he remembered him on their best night together. The night Dumbledore actually thought things between the two of them would work out.  
And then Harry was there.  
Dumbledore looked down at the child and felt himself quickly grow soft. An outside observer could say that, in some ways, he was “cock blocked” by Harry Potter. Wouldn’t be the first time, as the child had a bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
He hadn’t expected him to be there at all, actually. Waking up in the middle of the night and deciding the old downstairs neighbor needed some exercise was something that happened about once every week for Dumbledore. Especially when he was caught in a rather reflexive pensive loop about his former love. Rather than stay in bed, he had decided that seeing that night would be exactly what the old chap needed to truly reach full ecstasy.  
Of course, he knew that Harry had been sneaking out at night to come here, but he had thought he could avoid running into him if he timed himself just right. But this time, the child wouldn’t leave. Dumbledore sighed. Time to be a teacher.  
“Back again, Harry?”  
As expected, the child was startled. He stood up quickly and turned his back from the mirror. Dumbledore took a deep, wise breath.  
“I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue.”  
He then went on to explain to Harry what the mirror did. And warned him of the dangers of desire. The usual stuff. All the while, he was thinking. Processing. How could he get this mirror all to himself once again?  
Then, he had an idea.  
“Tomorrow,” he told Harry, “It will be moved to a new home. And I must ask you not to go looking for it again.”  
The child was nodding. Understanding. For good measure, Dumbledore added:  
“It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry. And forget to live.”  
And then the boy asked him what he saw in the mirror.

Dumbledore’s best day began with a flyer slipped onto his desk from a very cheeky Grindelwald. The second Dumbledore saw his face, he knew the other man was up to no good - as usual.  
“What’s all this?” he asked, taking hold of the flyer and looking at it.  
Grindelwald smiled a smile that showed all his teeth. To anyone looking from the outside, the smile would look deranged. But not to Dumbledore.  
“It’s a party.” Grindelwald said cautiously, running his hand down the desk. “A special type of party a goody two-shoes like you would never know about. And i want you to be my date, Albus.”  
Silence. As usual, Dumbledore looked down at the paperwork on his desk and then up at an expectant Grindelwald. It was those eyes that drew them together - the look of hope in those eyes. Others called him psychotic - but Albus could see his true talent.  
“But Gellert, I have nothing to wear.”  
Grindelwald sneered. “That’s it? Nothing to wear? Albus, just throw on one of those vests with the elbow patches. They’ll do. Won’t last long anyways.”  
Dumbledore felt an itch go up his neck.  
“They make me look… too serious.” He murmured.  
Grindelwald softened. “And that’s what I love about you, Albie. You’re so posh and serious, but when it gets down to it, you make me want to rip your skin off and live inside it. You’re the only person in this world that makes me feel that way.”  
Dumbledore felt himself turn red. Grindelward chuckled.  
“Now now. I’ve told you much worse than that. You still have it in you to get flustered?”  
More reddened silence. Grindelwald closed the distance between them and placed his hand on Dumbledore’s waist.  
“The truth is that there is an underground club right under this one,” he placed his finger on the flyer, “And guess what they serve, Albus?”  
Silence. Waiting.  
“They sell troll juice, Albie.”  
“Shh!”  
A hand over Grinderlwald’s mouth. Redness gone. A bite later, Dumbledore hissed.  
“And you’re coming with.” Grindelwald insisted. “I’m gonna get you drunk and we’re gonna have some fun.”  
“Gellert-”  
“I’m not taking no for an answer. Albus. Leave that damned paperwork and come have some fun with me! Before we get old and grey, eh?”

A couple of hours later, a very well-dressed Dumbledore and an appropriately dressed Grindelwald walked into a pub in downtown London. It was quiet, of course. It was so well-camouflaged that the actual humans working in it had no idea of the shenanigans that took place there on the daily.  
“Two, please,” Grindelwald stated politely, turning on his boyish charm, “In the back.”  
The woman nodded and led them both to the table, a round booth where they sat alone. She looked at it for a moment, frowned, and then kept walking. Grindelwald smiled.  
“Ready?”  
Dumbledore bit his lip and looked down at the salt shaker between them. Then, he looked at his watch.  
“Is anyone else coming?” Dumbledore asked nervously.  
Grindelwald snickered. “No. I requested this one specifically just for the two of us.”  
Silence. Nerves in the air coming from an over-dressed man. Grindelwald reached across the table and took gentle hold of Dumbledore’s hand.  
“If you really don’t want to go, we can leave right now. I won’t force you. We can have some dinner and go home.”  
Dumbledore swallowed. He looked up at the eyes of his lover and shook his head.  
“I’m going.” he stated. His voice cracked.  
Grindelwald smiled and they both reached for the salt shaker. 

The club was booming with sweat, music, and many many magical creatures. They appeared in one of the bathrooms and Grindelwald lost no time in dragging Albus out into the dance floor. It was clear here how overdressed Albus was. Most of the witches, wizards, and other magical creatures here were wearing one article of clothing each. In the one place it mattered - the face.  
“It’s a masked party?”  
Dumbledore turned towards Grindelwald.  
“You didn’t tell me it was a masked party.”  
Grindelwald smirked, and suddenly there were masks. One of them was blue and very glittery, the other one was white and only covered half the face.  
“You sly dog.”  
Grindelwald pulled Dumbledore close and rested his head on the latter’s shoulder. For a moment, it was just the two of them in the room. Dumbledore’s heart pounded loud.  
They danced together until the song ended.  
Then, Grindelwald grabbed Dumbledore’s arm and pulled him in yet another direction. Past a booth of witches, there was a very oily-looking man who smiled as soon as he saw Grindelwald.  
“Gel! Glad you made it!” He eyed Dumbledore and seemed to not be impressed. “This your friend?”  
“This is my partner, yes.”  
Partner. The word made butterflies in Dumbledore. The butterflies lasted until Grindelwald handed him a cup with a thick blue liquid. It smelled. Frankly, it reeked. Grindelwald had already chugged all of his’ and was making jokes that Dumbledore couldn’t fully make out with his greasy friend. Dumbledore swished the liquid in its cup.  
“Gellert.. I’m not too sure about this.”  
The blue had risen to Gringelwald’s eyes and had now made his sclera a glowing blue. He looked over at Dumbledore with a face that the latter barely recognized. Then, he blinked.  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t recognize you for a moment, Albie.” he murmured. “I took a little too much, I guess.”  
Dumbledore nodded and looked down at the liquid again. Then, he shut his eyes and chugged it down until it was over. A hand on his shoulder patted at his back.  
“You weren’t lying about him,” the greasy man smirked. “No gag reflex.”

That was the last thing Dumbledore heard before it hit him. And it hit like a brick. Like a ton of bricks. It hit like a curse directly to the face. He felt like he was falling. Falling - and then he landed on something soft. There were cold hands on his face and lips on his own. And it was soft. Grindelwald’s face was all he could see. There were sounds and noises, but his lover’s face was all he could follow.  
Down hallways, into rooms. One drink. Two drinks. It was all a blur, until suddenly it stopped.  
Dumbledore’s vision focused when he heard himself say: “I want you.”  
Grindelwald was sweaty and out of breath. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. They were somewhere dim. He rose above his location and the air seemed to rise with him.  
“Here, Albie? Right here?” His voice was raw with need. His eyes were still a brilliant blue. “But I didn’t bring anything.”  
He sounded like a lost child for a moment. Like a puppy abandoned in the rain. Like he was about to cry. But his face showed no sign of it. Just a deep need; almost like a hunger.  
“I don’t care about that. I need to know you love me.”  
And their bodies slammed together like a violent car crash. Grindelwald’s hands found their way inside Dumbledore’s shirt, his vest forgotten. His tongue licking up the other man’s neck and leaving behind a sizzling trail that resulted in the smell of burning hair. Dumbledore moaned and Grindelwald’s hands tightened.  
Suddenly, pants were too tight. The second Dumbledore had a moment, he muttered the word “Evanesco,” and suddenly pants weren’t an issue.  
With Grindelwald’s chest in full view now (his shirt missing a couple of buttons in their violent haste) the surgery scars were more visible. Dumbledore ran his fingers down the horizontal lines on the other man’s chest. The other man stopped.  
“Albie?” his voice was soft. He pulled away and looked down. He followed Dumbledore’s gaze and smiled a crooked smile. “You’re quiet again.”  
Silence. Dumbledore raised his glowing eyes to the man he loved. The man he loved so much.  
“I love you, Gellert.”  
A moment of silence. A respectful shock. Grindelwald smiled a smile that seemed to light up his whole face.  
“I love you too Albus. And I always will.”  
Their lips united. And Grindelwald’s hand slid down to Dumbledore’s stiff member. Not expecting to be grabbed in that way, Dumbledore gasped into the kiss and shivered.  
“Are we…” He gasped. “Do you want me to-?”  
“Shh…”  
Grindelwald slid down the other man’s body, leaving flaming kisses as he went, and wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around Dumbledore’s member. He shut his eyes and took all of him, ignoring his gag reflex as his partner’s tip hit the back of his throat. Then, with his mouth full, he picked up his wand and cast a spell..  
“F-Fuck, G-Gell-AH-”  
The spell gave the wizard that used it a snake tongue. And a couple of months into their relationship, Grindelwald had found it to be one of Dumbledore’s favorites. He sucked and wrapped his tongue around Dumbledore’s cock until the other man was panting and dripping with need. Then, he stopped suddenly. Dumbledore felt the sudden absence as a fall from grace. He whimpered and looked down at his partner. He wasn’t allowed to cum just yet. And he knew that.  
“I-”  
Grindelwald’s smile was a mischievous one as the man cast yet another spell. And, very much like the time before, the flat area on Grildelwald’s abdomen grew and extended into something that absolutely made Dumbledore’s mouth water. And it was bigger and thicker than the last time. The second spell coated the phallus in a thick layer or dripping lubrication.  
“I’m perfecting my spell, Albus. Thought you might like it better this way.”  
Two fingers in Dumbledore’s mouth. A smirking Grindelwald enjoying the man absolutely falling to pieces in front of him.  
Then, the teasing. Grindelwad’s fingers sliding in and out of dumbledore. One finger first. Up to the knuckle. Then two.  
“Ah Ah. Incarcerous.”  
Thin restraints appeared at the base of Dumbledore’s cock, preventing the man from orgasming. Dumbledore squirmed.  
“P-Please Gellert, let me cum I can’t take it.”  
“You’re going to have to, Albus. I cum first. We agreed on that.”  
“P-Please.”  
Albus seemed to be made of pudding. For a moment, Grindelwald paused, knuckles deep in his lover.  
“You want me to stop? You know the safe word.”  
Silence.  
“N-No-”  
“Say it.”  
“I want you to keep going.”  
A victorious smirk.  
“Of course you do. That whole “posh and refined” thing is just an act, isn’t it? This is the real you. This is what you’re like, Albus. You like it just like this.”  
Three fingers inside Albus. A man on fire, trembling up a storm and a moaning mess.  
“F-Fuck, Gellert. FUCK me!” Albus cried out. “I can’t wait any longer.”  
Understandingly, Grindelwald pulled his fingers out of his lover and pressed his tip up against the other man’s entrance. After making sure he was properly lubricated and not any bigger than Dumbledore could take, he slid inside his lover. Dumbledore crossed his legs, cementing his partner’s place inside him.  
Grindelwald kept his eyes on Dumbledore’s face as the man adjusted to the insertion. He watched his lips part in the beginning pain, then, the gentle whimper of the final brushing up against the prostate.  
Grindelwald smiled, impressed. He stroked Dumbledore’s thigh.  
“That was quicker than last time, Albus. You’ve been using the plugs like I asked.”  
Full to the brim, the other man found himself incapable of speaking. He nodded.  
Dumbledore’s head was pulled back as the other man, cock deep inside him, pressed chaste kisses to his lover’s lips.  
After half a minute, Dumbledore shook his hips and whimpered. Grindelwald took this as his cue to start. He slid himself out a bit, and then slid back into his lover, hitting the prostate dead on - in the spot he knew by heart.  
Dumbledore screamed. His nails clawed at Grindelwald’s back as the other man pulled out again and pushed back in. Deeper this time. The kisses weren’t chaste anymore. They were deep and open-mouthed as Grindelwald attempted to have all of him at once. All of him. Faster. Harder. Dumbledore’s hair pulling his head back as Grindelwald claimed his neck - marking it with purple bruises. So that everyone would know what they’d done. Claiming the other man as his own.  
“Fuck.”  
Albus feels the emptiness for a brief moment as Grindelwald removes himself from the other man. Before he has the chance to complain, he’s flipped around and pressed up against the wall. Grindelwald’s hands are strong on his hips. And suddenly Dumbledore is full again. At this angle, it’s deeper.  
“Mine Mine Mine,” Grindelwald murmurs into Albus’ ear with every thrust. Albus attempts to form words and gives up halfway. Grindelwald’s fingers are so tight on the other man’s hips that they’re beginning to bruise.  
“Fuck, Albus. I’m gonna cum.”  
Dumbledore answers with a soft, helpless yelp. His cock, throbbing in deep pain and pleasure as he is railed into with no mercy. Just the way he likes it.  
Grindelwald comes with a growl. He pushes himself deep into Albus and fills him up with seed as the other man begs for release. As soon as the spell restraining his cock is gone,. Albus comes so hard he can’t even scream. All that can be heard is a gentle whimper as the man’s eyesight fades to white and his hearing suddenly turns to bells. And then, the pleasure. Grindlewald places kisses on his partner’s neck and fucks him through his orgasm as his body shakes and spasms and tightens. Then, it ends.  
The two men hold each other close as they stop shaking. Then, Grindelwald pulls himself out of dumbledore and turns the latter to face him.  
“You did so good.”  
The kiss is soft and gentle this time. Nurturing.  
They cuddle for ten minutes before Dumbledore thinks to ask where they are.  
“The dungeon.” Grindelwald smirked. “You wanted to be somewhere quiet.”

Together, the couple rode out their last bit of the high. Then, they found the pepper shaker and were transported home. 

Dumbledore contemplated on the life he had lived and those that he had lost. Then, he remembered the boy next to him.  
“Socks.” he said.


End file.
